Only a matter of time...
= Only a matter of time... = Posted by : Winteroak on Apr 4, 2018, 12:11pm Dusk - 20th August - The Steamworks, The Silken Mill - Midday Four long hours had gone by since the workers were due to start at the Silken Mill and for the first time in recorded history the machines were silent. The one hundred and fifty strong men and women still stood in the courtyard barricade. The Constabulary had managed to stop the flow of workers into the square avoiding any potential conflict between those that supported the industrial action and those that wished to carry on their duties. Not working in Dusk meant not getting paid and for many that meant not eating. However hundreds and hundreds of people used to a set routine found themselves a bit lost. Majority of them simply stood filling the alleyways leading to the factory huddled in groups discussing the events of the last few days. Rumours were spreading that old man Corbert was dead. Killed by the Tremors. Many more believed the factory would be closed and all would lose their jobs. Foremen of the Mill got caught in the alleyways amongst those workers that often brutalised unable to make their way into the factory and discuss terms with the strikers. Without orders from management they simply did not know what to do. Word spread through the Steamworks of what was happening at the Silken Mill. Workers from all factories took the opportunity during their mid afternoon fast break to go and see what was this all about. Many could not recall the last time workers had ever staged such an action in the city. It wasn't long before the already crowded streets were even further engorged by curious crowds. The Constables holding access to the square could not hold the tide back much longer. Soon there were to many people to safely hold back. The ones most upset about the closer of the Mill were the first to try and storm the gates. Some were pushed back with a few stiff kicks and punches but the majority of those working in the Mill kept most hot headed from mounting a serious attack. Soon the words of the cause were taken up by most throats and the streets around the Mill reverberated with their rallying cry. "Through struggle we persevere!!! Better Pay and Safety!!!" It was a sight to behold. Unknown to most a note was being delivered to the Corbet Manor addressed to the late Councilman Corbet. The factory would remain closed until he or a representative came and face the picket lines and guarantee that all their demands were met. People kept filling the square. Here and there shoving and pushing. Men shouted and screamed against and for the action. Many feared the militia would be unleashed on them, others dared them to come, feeling safe in numbers. "A pox on the Council and the First Citizen." many started to shout. Anger against the ruling classes built over the generations took hold. The mob started to get rowdier. Scuffles broke out. Stones were throw. The indignation of the crowd took hold in the blink of an eye. Foremen and sympathisers of management were targeted. Punches were throw. Some tried to retreat to safety but with nowhere to go were left to face the consequences of their brutality. Constables were also targeted as upholders of the status quo and protectors of the higher classes. Still their cry echoed through the streets of the Steamworks gathering momentum. "Through struggle we persevere!!! Better Pay and Safety!!!" The Silken Mill was a gunpowder keg. And all it would take was for a spark to ignite the Steamworks into uprising.